myfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaskier Pond
"A song will escape any prison" '' ''-Karol von Asbach, Dark Clouds Yaskier is a seal faunus and Wolfheim's and Stormcrow's resident poet and bard. Personality Yaskier is an artistic and playful soul. He is very in tune with his emotions and can deal with them well. His way of sharing and revealing them to the world is through his music. It's especially true for negative emotions. When he's sad or angry Yaskier will play and compose musical pieces that fit his mood. If his emotions are too strong or the topic is too sensitive these compositions don't get performed except in front of his nearest and dearest. His mature and calm nature makes him a great listener and advisor. He is very supportive of his friends and family, always helping them out when they need it. His semblance is connected to his love for music, allowing him to control soundwaves. He can blow people away with them or even knock them out or render them unable to move. As a seal faunus, he is very curious and fun-loving and loves to swim and sail on the sea. History Yaskier was born in the summer, to an otter and seal faunus. His father worked in mines while his mother stayed at home due to her chronic illness. Zlatan, however, tried to spend as much time with his son as he could and infected him with love for music and singing which helped to develop Yaskeir's semblance. When he was very young he met and befriended Silver Jay, a lion faunus and daughter of the local innkeeper Halo. The two of them got along very well and were almost inseparable, Silver was practically part of his family within a year of them knowing one another. In a couple of years, they were joined by an older girl-Inna Forrester. Yaskier quickly found common ground with her as a fellow artist. Inna's knowledge of old tales and legends from all around the world was a constant source of inspiration for his songs as well. When Yaskier was eight his sister Aurora was born. From the first days, he was taken in by the little girl and felt very protective of her. He would sit by and sing to her every night and tell her tales and play with her. She later joined him and his friends, and they formed a small team. When he was fifteen he first asked Silver out and they began dating. When Yaskier was a teenager a tragedy struck. The Wolfheim Silver Mine has collapsed and his father got seriously injured, making him unable to find another job. Yaskier was forced to find a job and provide for his family. He was working at the Wolfheim Inn and at Inna's family shop and got food by hunting in the woods, which made him an excellent marksman. His luck changed when Silver brought the rundown ship and proclaimed she will raise Wolfheim by becoming a merchant. He was one of the first supporters and providers, creating small instruments such as wooden flutes and ocarinas. He later joined the crew as a bard, which lead him to become quite famous in the world of Remnant. Relationships Zlatan Pond Yaskier's beloved father, and Yaskier's role model. A talented singer he installed a love of music in both of his children, especially his son. He encouraged his son to pursue his musical talents all the way through, always saying that a job one does should bring one joy. He was the shoulder to cry on for Yaskier and his advisor. After he got injured he felt a lot of guilt due to his son having to take on the mantle of the breadwinner. He fell into a deep depression because of it, but later on conquered his negative feelings and went on to take care of the house and support his son even more mentally and emotionally. When Yaskier joined the Stormcrow crew Zlatan took it on himself to help with creating the instruments and tuning them for the crew. Malina Pond Yaskier's mother. A gentle seal faunus with a romantic soul. She is very insightful and has a positive attitude despite her chronic illness. She was working part-time as a dressmaker. She is always there for her son, ready to support him in everything he does and advise him. She reads and helps with the enditing of his poems and is one of the people who are privy to his coping-mechanism ones. Aurora Pond Yaskier's beloved younger sister. The two share a close relationship and support each other a lot, while still being able to playfully tease one another. Aurora especially likes to tease Yaskier on his romantic and sad song wring and poetic way of speaking. She also teased him about his crush on Silver but at the same time played the ultimate wing-man and helped him prepare for his date and together with Inna to pick the engagement ring. Due to their father's injuries and their mother's illness Yaskier is the one to go to Singal parent meetings. Silver Jay Love of Yaskier's life. The two met in their early childhood and became fast friends. They spend a lot of time together and Silver basically became a part of the family, being invited to all the dinners and activities. Yaskier is in awe of her and loves her dearly. He sees her as the light of his life. He realized that his feelings went a different route than friendship pretty early on but didn't want to damage their interactions. But with the help of Inna and his family, he gathered up some courage and confessed when he was fifteen. Silver reciprocated his feelings and the two started dating. A lot of his love songs are his ode to her. When a year later Silver dragged in the damaged ship he was the most adamant and fervent supporter of her cause and spend many days helping her repair the vessel and craft a plan of action. He later joined her crew as the most loyal member. On Silver's 23rd birthday he proposed to her. Inna Forrester The two are creative musical buddies. Inna helps Yaskier out with composing and writing songs and provides him with stories and legends for inspiration. They both are incurable romantics. Inna is one of the people he comes to when he feels down and needs a piece of advice or just a hug or just a shoulder to cry on. He provides the same for her. When he was planning to propose to Silver he went with Inna and Aurora to pick up the ring and Inna is going to be one of the chief planners of the wedding. Qrow Branwen Yaskier is on good terms with Qrow. He treats the man as one of his friends and is often there alongside with Inna when Qrow feels down about his semblance. He also finds the man a good inspiration for songs and quite a few of his are directly about the huntsman. He also respects him as his sister's former teacher. The two actually met in the school settings when Aurora first came to Signal. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anima Dwellers Category:Wolfheim Citizens Category:Faunus Category:Stormcrow Crew Category:Seal Faunus Category:Pond Family